


Only Girl (In The World)

by Kailee008



Series: Club Nights [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Based on a song, Club Sex, F/F, Long Shot, NSFW, One Shot, Only Girl In The World, Rihanna - Freeform, Smut, Song Based Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: A long shot based off the song "Only Girl (In The World)" by Rihanna.See what I did there ;)





	Only Girl (In The World)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place right after the one shot "Slow Motion". You do not have to read that one to understand what's happening but it won't hurt ;)

**_I want you to love me,_ **

**_Like I'm a hot ride (uh yeah)_ **

**_Keep thinkin' of me (uh)_ **

**_Doin' what you like_ **

**_So boy/girl  forget about the world_ **

**_'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight (yeah)_ **

**_I wanna make your beg for it_ **

**_Then I'mma make you swallow your pride_ **

 

It was a Friday night which meant it was girls night for the group. They hadn’t been to Lou’s club before so they decided that would be their next place to blow some money and have a good time. Rose, Daphne, Constance and Amita were going to pick the reset of the group up at the loft. The others had decided to pregame before at Daphne’s place. Lou and Debbie were upstairs getting ready, while Tammy and Nine Ball were in their room downstairs. Nine Ball began sleeping with Tammy after Tammy found her husband cheating. For about a week Tammy would have nightmares and Nine Ball would always go in and check on her. One night Nine Ball just decided to sleep in the room with Tammy and the rest is history. They weren’t quite official yet, they really didn’t know what they were, but they didn’t mind their arrangement. It really only got sticky when the rest of the group prodded them. 

 

Tammy slipped on a silver and blue strapless dress that went a little above her knees. It was backless too except for the collar that went around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and tucked her hair behind her ear. It had been awhile since she felt this level of confidence. Ever since she found her husband cheating, she had really let herself go. She thought she had the everything. The perfect husband, the giant house, the 2 kids, and the whole American dream wrapped up in a bow.

 

Nine Ball got dressed in the room. She decided on wearing a red skin tight strapless dress with a pair of black louboutins. She put on some simple jewelery, yet she wore very expensive ruby earrings that almost dangled to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her braids and turned around when she heard Tammy exit the bathroom. 

  
“Hot Damn momma!” Nine Ball said as she covered her mouth and pointed at the blonde. “Looking mighty fine.” Tammy just blushed and slowly turned. 

  
“Think this is alright?” Tammy asked softly.

 

“Honey, that is more than just alright,” Nine Ball said. 

 

They both turned toward the door as they heard a car horn. Tammy took Nine’s hand and they walked out the door. Debbie was right behind them and they heard Lou say something but couldn’t quite catch it. They figured it was something they didn’t need to hear as they heard Debbie call Lou “daddy”. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

The women all entered the club and went straight to the dance floor. Constance and Amita started jumping up and down to the rhythm of the music. Daphne bumped her head along and Rose just stood there awkwardly. She wasn’t really into crowds but she was happy to be there with the rest of the group, and especially her girlfriend Daphne. Tammy and Nine Ball joined in with Constance and Amita but weren’t going quite as hard. They swayed and nodded their heads to the music. Every one and a while Tammy would sneak a glance at Nine Ball. She had begun to feel something for the woman but was too afraid to admit it. She had just gotten out of a long relationship and wasn’t sure she was ready for a new one. 

 

Nine Ball wrapped her arms around Tammy and began dancing up on her. Tammy blushed and bit her lip. She enjoyed feeling Nine Ball on her. She enjoyed feeling sought after. Tammy whispered along with the music. Nine Ball bit her lip and grinded up on Tammy’s back side. All she could think about was getting Tammy alone in this moment. They danced for minute before Nine Ball grabbed Tammy’s hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Nine Ball pushed Tammy into a stall and kissed Tammy forcefully. She locked the stall door behind them. 

 

“I want you to love me like I’m a hot ride,” Tammy whispered against Nine Ball’s lips. They grabbed handfuls of each other, whatever they could get their hands on. Their lips danced with the muffled sound of the music. All either of them could think about was how to get the other one’s clothes off. They were so caught up in the moment, nothing else in the world seemed to matter. 

 

“Beg for it Tim-Tam…” Nine growled. That nickname rolled off Nine’s tongue in a way that made chills run up Tammy’s spine. 

 

“Please Leslie.. use me.. love me..” Tammy begged breathlessly. She usually never begged, she let her ex-husband be dominant in bed but she never begged. The only other time she ever swallowed her pride was when she was Deb. Nine smirked as she heard Tammy beg. She slipped her head under and up the blue and silver dress and found Tammy’s center without help. 

 

“Oooh, someone isn’t wearing underwear… what a naughty Tim-Tam..” Nine teased. 

 

**_Yeah_ **

**_Want you to make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm the only girl in the world_ **

**_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_ **

**_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_ **

**_Only one_ **

 

Tammy blushed brightly as she had been found out. She had sort of been wanting this to happen for a while and she figured why not be prepared tonight. The two had been dancing around the physical aspect of their relationship for a long time. Though they never discussed their emotional relationship either, it was already in place. The last puzzle piece though was to be put in tonight. 

 

“Oh Leslie.. Make me feel like the only girl in the world…” Tammy mummered. Nine nodded. Her lips caressed Tam’s soft skin and sucked roughly leaving dark marks. Nine left marks all over Tammy’s long slender neck. She grazed her teeth over her marks and gently blew cool air on them after she was done making it. Tammy’s fingers ran through Nine’s dreads and goosebumps covered her arms and legs. Every fiber in Tammy’s being was awake and absorbing this new feeling. 

 

“Like I’m the only one that you’ll ever love…” Tammy whispered as she felt her dress being hiked up and her legs spread wider. Leslie began to explore Tammy’s folds. Tammy’s legs began to shake and that pit began to grow in her stomach. She couldn’t believe how little it too her to already begin her process. 

 

“Hmm how long has it been since someone took care of you?” Leslie asked sexily. 

 

“Far too long darling..” Tammy sighed softly. Her head leaned back as she felt Leslie reach her clit. Leslie smirked and began to rub it in circles with the tip of her finger. She took her time, embracing the feeling of Tammy. She felt so honored to be the one that got to unravel this beautiful woman.  

 

“God, fuck me like I’m the only one who knows your heart..” Tammy moaned. Normally she’d be blushing, but she didn’t care. She was going to beg Leslie all night long. She was going to use every cheesy line as long as that meant Leslie was going to keep going. Leslie undid the clasp that held the strap of fabric around Tammy’s neck. She pulled the top of the dress down and found that Tammy was also not wearing a bra. Nine rolled her eyes and smirked. Tammy slapped her arm gently which made Nine’s smirk even more devish. She immediately began to work Tammy’s nipples. She’d go between them making sure one didn’t feel left out. Her tongue circled around Tammy’s nipple and flicked it gently. Each time Leslie flicked her nipple, Tammy’s whole body twitched slightly. 

 

**_Want you to take it_ **

**_Like a thief in the night_ **

**_Hold me like a pillow_ **

**_Make me feel right_ **

**_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets_ **

**_That I'm keepin', you can come inside (yeah)_ **

**_And when you enter, you ain't leavin'_ **

**_Be my prisoner for the night, oh_ **

  
  


“Take it..” Tammy whispered breathlessly as she felt that pit growing in the bottom of her stomach. Like a thief in the night, Nine slipped the tip of her finger inside Tammy. She had been deprived of this intimacy and she needed it more than ever now. She was a beast in the bed and while her husband kept her satisfied for the most part, she always needed more. The only person she met that could tapped into that desperate hunger was Deb, though Deb’s memory was nowhere to be found tonight. All her thoughts were centered on Leslie and she loved it. 

 

Tammy held onto Nine as tight as a child would hold their pillows at night. She loved being close enough to feel Nine’s laboured breath against her neck. She ran her fingers over Nine’s strong back muscles. Nine pressed Tammy against the stall door and Tammy wrapped a leg around Nine’s waist giving her more access. This felt so right to both of them. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. The height advantage Nine had over Tam worked perfectly here. 

 

Tammy’s body held secrets, and she was going to expose them all to Leslie tonight. She slipped off her dress completely exposing her bare body. While to most people, her body was extremely flawless, but if you looked closer, you could see the stretch marks that Tammy desperately tried to get rid of as her ex-husband had always made her feel bad for them. Her side had a deep scar from the time Deb and her ran off to Mexico for spring break senior year of high school. She also had another scar right above her hip from the time she was learning how to ride her bike. Splatters of freckles that looked like constellations ran up and down her stomach and back. 

 

Nine Ball took in every single little detail as she scanned the woman. She couldn’t believe such a beautiful being could exist. She was perfect in every way. Those stretch marks looked like tiger stripes and reminded Nine that the woman had been through battle to give life to such beautiful children. She watched Tammy’s chest sink and rise heavily as quickly as her breath became more ragged. She also watched Tammy’s stomach twitch as pleasure took over her body. 

 

“Hmm you can come inside me, and when you enter, you ain’t leaving,” Tammy whispered huskily into Nine’s ear. 

 

“Oh so am I your prisoner for the night?” Nine smirked. Tammy nodded and let out a loud moan as she felt the long soft fingers of Nine enter her. Nine was careful not to hurt her. She let Tammy adjust before beginning to explore inside. Tammy let out another moan as Nine found her g-spot. 

 

**_Want you to make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm the only girl in the world_ **

**_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_ **

**_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_ **

**_Only girl in the world_ **

**_Like I'm the only one that's in command_ **

**_'Cause I'm the only one who understands_ **

**_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_ **

 

“Hmm I’m gonna make you feel like you’re the only girl in the world.. Like you’re the only one I’ll ever love, like you’re the only one who knows my heart..” Nine whispered repeating what Tammy had begged for. Tammy smiled shyly but that smile was broken up with a moan that rattled the stall. Nine ball smirked and kept moving her fingers in and out of Tammy. 

 

“I’m the only one that’s in command cause I’m the only one who understands, like I’m the only one who knows your heart…” Nine smirked. Tammy relinquished all control to Nine and she would again and again not only tonight but for the rest of time. 

 

Their bodies intertwined deeper as Tammy lifted herself up and wrapped both her legs around Nine’s waist. Nine adjusted and held her lover up as she kept fingering her. She made ‘come hither’ motions inside Tam and hit her g-spot so effortlessly. Tammy bit into Nine’s shoulders to quiet her moans. She was becoming undone quickly when she was close she became louder than a cheesy porno. 

 

**_Take me for a ride, ride_ **

**_Oh baby, take me high, high_ **

**_Let me make you rise, rise_ **

**_Oh make it last all night, night_ **

 

“Take me for a ride.. Baby take me high..” Tammy cried out. Nine slipped another finger in and began to fuck her quickly. The entire bathroom bounced Tammy’s noises around. Anyone who entered the bathroom either quickly left or didn’t care and went about their business. 

 

“Let me make you rise,” Nine whispered as she could tell Tammy’s orgasm was near. 

 

“Oh make it last all night Daddy” Tammy begged. Nine smirked and nodded. That was a promise she definitely could come through on. She was going to be using Tammy all night long, even if that meant they stayed in this bathroom that entire night. Time was not an issue for them and while they weren’t the most comfortable, they didn’t mind. They loved feeling each other and being in each other’s space. 

 

Constance slipped into the bathroom and noticed a pair of shoes she knew in one of the stalls. Then she heard the noises and bit her lip.

 

“Oh my god..” Constance mouthed.  She really had to pee but damn, Tammy was being loud and she wasn’t sure she could keep her self together. She quickly went to the bathroom and then ran out. She had to tell the rest of them. 

 

“Guys guys!” Constance yelled immediately as she heard the door close behind her. 

 

Nine continued to fuck Tammy with her fingers and began to intensify her pleasure by sucking on her nipple too. Tammy was so close she could feel it. They heard the door open but they didn’t care. They knew whoever just walked in would leave soon.

 

“Oh Leslie, I’m gonna… oh fuck.. Don’t stoooo” Tammy trailed off. Her words quickly turned into moans. She couldn’t control herself anymore, she began to buck her hips and move against Nine’s fingers. 

 

“Come for me Mama,” Nine whispered huskily against Tammy’s breast. Those words plus Nine’s fingers aggressively rubbing her g-spot sent her over the edge. 

 

“Oh I’m cumming Leslie.. Oh god oh my god..” Tammy yelled. She screamed out in pleasure as Nine kept working her through her orgasm. Nine gently slipped her fingers out of Tammy and got on her knees to clean the woman out. Even though Tammy had cum dripping down her legs, Nine licked every single drop of it up. She cleaned the blonde out and then licked her fingers. She got up and then handed Tammy her dress back. Tammy’s hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. 

 

“Hmm looks like someone had a good time,” Nine whispered. 

 

“Oh, just wait til we get to a bed,” Tammy teased. 

 

“I can’t wait for it my love,” Nine growled. Tammy slipped back into her dress and Nine helped her clasp her collar back on. They both stepped out of the stall to find Lou, Deb, Constance, Rose, Daphne and Amita all standing there with the most smug looks on their faces. 

 

Tammy stopped dead in her tracks and all the color drained from her face. She couldn’t believe they had heard any of that. Nine looked down and bit her lip. While she wasn’t embarrassed about them finding out, she was more nervous about how Tammy was going to react. 

 

“H-How… How long have you been standing there?” Tammy struggled to get out. 

 

“Oh long enough to know who’s the Daddy in this relationship,” Lou teased. Tammy’s eyes widened and her heart sank. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it, we’re glad you finally got some girl,” Daphne winked. Tammy hid her face in Nine’s shoulder. Nine Ball just wrapped her arm around her lover and kissed the top of her head. This night was going to be a long night of teasing, by more than one party in more than one way. The women all exited the bathroom and spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking. Tammy and Nine made eyes at each other all night and kept teasing each other until it was finally time go home. 

  
  


**_Want you to make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm the only girl in the world_ **

**_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_ **

**_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_ **

**_Only girl in the world_ **

**_Like I'm the only one that's in command_ **

**_'Cause I'm the only one who understands_ **

**_How to make you feel like a (wo)man._ **

 

 

During the car ride home, Nine and Tammy were cozied up in the third row back seats. The rest of the women were singing along to the radio or passed out drunk. Tammy began to let her hand wander up Nine’s dress. Nine bit her lip trying to keep a moan from escaping her lips. Tammy leaned over and began to lick Nine’s ear. 

 

Tammy whispered heatedly, “oh I want you to make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world…” Tammy then licked inside Nine’s ear which made Nine surprisingly wet faster than she expected. Tammy  continued, “Like I’m the only one that you’ll ever love. Like I’m the only who knows your heart,” 

 

“You’re the only girl in the world,” Nine whispered back desperately. She was getting so turned on by Tammy’s words and gentle touches. 

 

“Like I’m the only one that’s in command, cause I’m the only one who understand how to make you feel like a woman,” Tammy teased. Nine couldn’t wait until she could throw this beautiful woman onto the bed and make her scream. 

 

“Can you drive faster Amita, people got plans,” Nine shouted. Amita rolled her eyes and the rest of the girls who were awake laughed. They all knew what those two plans were going to consist of. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I had to do a song sung by Rihanna for a one shot with Tammy and Nine Ball. I mean, it's only fitting.  
> I hope you like this, I thought I'd continue the club night a little longer but with a different couple. Have a great night/day whenever you're reading this!!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
